Dragon Council Hearings
by nyc2dragon
Summary: Have you ever watched an episode, and thought to yourself, what would the dragon council think of Jake's action? In this series of one shots, we will find out. Disclamer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long


We begin in Draco Island. Jake, Lao Shi, and Fu stood outside the doors of the dragon council. All three had a nervous look on their face. And for once, Fu Dog had nothing to say. Jake was prepared to enter, as he had to do this all alone.

Jake entered and saw all 5 members were there, Councilor Andam, Councilor Kulde, Councilor Chang, Councilor Omina, and Councilor Kukulkhan. There was edger anticipation. Lao Shi understood where Jake was coming for. He knew the Councilor would be furious, but has a dragon master; he had to tell them the truth in his dragon reports. Lao Shi knew they would not as understanding as he is. Councilor Andam began the hearing.

Andam: Welcome American Dragon to this meeting.

Jake: It is an honor to see you all again.

Andam: From what Lao Shi tells me, we have good news and bad news about your last battle with the huntsclan.

Kulde: You were able to find out the identity of one of the huntsclan members. You know the identity of the one they call Huntsgirl. Well done Mr. Long, it is rare to find the identity of members of the huntsclan.

Jake: Thank you

Chang: However Mr. Long, you saved that same member of the huntsclan from death. I for one, find that unacceptable. You can't show mercy on any member of the huntsclan, they are too much of a threat to us. They are savages, pigs, vermin...

Andam: Enough Chang, you made your point. We would like to know her name? Do you know where she lives? This information would be very useful.

Jake paused for a moment, and thought what the dragon council might do with this information.

Meanwhile at the Huntsleer in New York City, The Huntsman was talking to Rose aka Huntsgirl in his chambers. Rose was in her Huntsgirl uniform, but without her mask.

Huntsman: Once again you failed me Huntsgirl. First you fail to get me the Pelt of the abamabo snowman. Than you promised me the hide of the American Dragon and you again fail.

The Huntsman raised his staff, and fired it at a wall.

Rose: I am sorry Huntsmaster.

Huntsman: That is all you have to say Huntsgirl.

Rose: The American Dragon saved me from an Avalanche for some reason. Maybe we're wr... (The Huntsman interrupted)

Huntsman: These dragons are master of psychological war fare. The American Dragon is playing with our minds. Or he wants you alive, because, you have failed so many times to slay him. He knows you're not a threat. He fears I will find an apprentice who will.

Rose: Please give me another chance Huntsmaster. I promise I will slay the American Dragon.

Huntsman: We have the grand equinox hunt coming up. I am one for giving one another chance. But you better not fail me this time. Dismissed.

Rose exit the room, relived.

Meanwhile back at Draco Island, Jake continued to contemplate his options. He looked at the hatred in the eyes of Councilor Chang, and knew what he had to do.

Jake: No I can't do that.

Andam: What? This information is important.

Chang (yelling): Tell us now American Dragon!

Kulde: Why are you withholding information from the dragon council?

Jake: I know this person. She is not evil. She has another side, a good side; I know she is a good person. She is just misguided by the Huntsman. The Huntsman that is another story, if I find out his identity, I'll tell you, and you can do what you want with him. But I will not tell you the name of Huntsgirl.

Andam: Okay give us a few minutes, and will have a decision.

The Dragon Council was in shock. The American Dragon was in outright defiance. They all huddled up, and decided what to do. They talked for a few minutes. When they were done talking, Councilor Chang at a furious look on her face. Jake waited for the verdict nervously.

Andam: While we are strongly concern about your decision. And we might disagree with it. Because all of your assumptions have been correct so far. We are giving the benefit of the doubt. And allowing your strategy of handling the Huntsgirl situation your way for now.

Chang: I am going on record stating I disagree with this decision. You should have let her die American Dragon. Would be one less hunter for us to worry about. They are all a bunch of savages. (she pauses) I mean the Huntsclan, all a bunch of savages.

Kulde: But the majority of us are giving you the benefit of the doubt Mr. Long. Meeting adjourned.

Jake: Thank you. (bowing)

J

Jake left the room, feeling relived.

End of hearing 1


End file.
